SHOW YOUR LOVE
by avirajosai
Summary: BAGAIMANA HIRUMA MENYATAKAN CINTANYA?


**SHOW YOUR LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

Akhir-akhir ini Mamori sering disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai anggota Komite Disiplin sekaligus menjabat sebagai manager Devil Bats. Mamori kadang sering pulang malam, karena harus menghadiri rapat Komite Disiplin, belum lagi dia harus mengurus pekerjaannya di klub Devil Bats. Hal itu memang melelahkan tapi itulah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya.

Hari ini diruang klub Devil Bats, saat smua anggota sedang latihan...

"Mamori nee-chan, kenapa hari ini lesu sekali? Sakit ya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedikit capek" jawab Mamori.

"Lebih baik Mamo-nee istirahat saja!" usul Suzuna.

"Aku tidak bisa istirahat sekarang, siapa nanti yang akan membereskan smua pekerjaan ini? Lagipula aku juga harus menyusun daftar anggota Komite Disiplin untuk tahun ajaran yang akan datang" jawab Mamori.

"Mamo-nee ternyata sibuk sekali ya. Memang tipe orang yang suka bekerja keras" balas Suzuna.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Suzuna" jawab Mamori.

"Benar kok. Wah You-niipasti senang ya punya pacar seperti Mamo-nee???", balas Suzuna menggoda Mamori.

"A...ap...apaan...a maksudmu?? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu??" bantah Mamori yang mukanya mulai memerah.

" Lho, Mamo-nee pacarnya you-nii kan???" jawab Suzuna.

"Si...Siapaa...a...bilang kami pacaran?? Lagipula mana mungkin setan seperti Hiruma bisa jatuh cinta??? Diakan orangnya kasar", balas Mamori.

"Biarpun seperti setan, tap You-nii tetap memperhatikan Mamo-nee. Aku bisa tebak dari sikapnya You-nii terhadap Mamo-nee. Meskipun kadang juga menyebalkan", kata Suzuna.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kita malah membicarakan Hiruma sih? Kita harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Sebentar lagi mereka kan selesai latihan", bantah Mamori.

Latihan sudah selesai, Ha-ha Brothers, Yukimitsu, Kurita, Daikichi, Sena dan juga Monta telah pulang duluan. Pelatih Doburoku juga telah pergi. Musashi juga harus membantu pekerjaan ayahya. Taki juga sudah mengajak Suzuna pulang. Hanya tinggal Hiruma dan Mamori saja yang masih diruang klub.

"Hei kuso-mane, cepat pulang sana!" perintah Hiruma yang tengah asyik didepan laptopnya.

"Sebentar", jawab Mamori sambil mengepak barangnya.

Sebelum pulang Mamori membuatkan kopi untuk Hiruma.

Kopi kesukaan Hiruma, tidak pake susu, tidak terlalu panas, dengan sedikit gula dan yang pasti, kopi merek XXX.

(Hafal betul dengan kegemaran Hiruma, kalau jodoh emang ga bakal lari kemana. He...x3)

"Ini kopi untukmu. Jangan lupa kunci ruangannya kalau sudah selesai", perintah Mamori.

"Iya, iya. Dasar manager sialan", gumam Hiruma.

Mamori berjalan menyusuri kota menuju rumahnya. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan baginya. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk ditambah lagi sekarang dia tidak enak badan. Juga orang tuanya sedang keluar kota. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Mamori. Hari memang sudah gelap tapi kepalanya terasa pening. _"Kenapa belum sampai rumah juga ya"_, batin Mamoriyang merasa kepalanya semakin terasa pusing. Mamori berjalan seperti orang linglung yang tidak tahu arah sampai tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak sengaja", kata Mamori sambil memegangi kepalanya yang semakin pusing.

"Makanya kalau jalan pake mata, dasar manager sialan", kata orang itu.

Betapa kagetnya Mamori melihat orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah Hiruma Youichi.

"Hi...Hiruma, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau tadi ada diruang klub?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini setelah dari klub", jawab Hiruma.

Kepala Mamori terasa pusing sekali. Dia hampir saja jatuh, tapi ada tangan yang menarik dan memeluknya. Ya tangan yang panjang, tangan yang kuat dan tubuh yang hangat, tidak lain adalah Hiruma.

"Hei manager sialan cepat bangun!", kata Hiruma.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali, Hiruma", jawab Mamori dengan lemah.

"Badanmu panas sekali, cepat naik biar aku antar sampai ke rumah", perintah Hiruma. (Sebenarnya cemas sekaliiii....)

Mamori lalu digendong Hiruma menuju rumahnya. Untung saja ada Hiruma yang kebetulan lewat lalu menolongnya.

(Kebetulan lewat??? Mungkin lebih tepatnya sengaja membuntuti Mamori meninggalkan ruang klub tadi. Tentu saja karena khawatir dengan keadaan Mamori yang sejak tadi mukanya sudah pucat, apalagi sudah malam begini. Nanti kalo terjadi apa-apa sama Mamori gimana??? So sweetz...)

Saat digendong Hiruma, Mamori menyangka apa mungkin ini mimpi. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, dihadapannya memang seseorang yang dikenalnya, sosok yang mungkin lebih mirip dengan setan, sosok yang memang kesehariannya selalu terlihat kasar, egois dan kejam, sosok yang selalu bisa menolong temannya dalam keadaan apapun dengan cara yang tidak terduga.

Hari ini Mamori mendapat buktinya.

Ditolong oleh Hiruma, digendong sampai dia berada dikamarnya. Dan bahkan dia masih bisa merasakan bentuk tubuh Hiruma yang bibang, ototnya yang kekar, bau tubuhnya yang harum dan tentu saj kehangatan yang begitu hangat saat dia dipeluk Hiruma. Tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

**Chapter 2**

Esok harinya ketika Mamori bangun. Ternyata dia sudah berada dikamarnya, sambil mengingat kejadian semalam saat ia ditolong oleh Hiruma. Tapi apa hiruma telah pulang, lalu Mamori pergi mencarinya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun didalam rumah.

Saat tiba diruang makan, Mamori mendapati semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu yang masih hangat. Dia juga menemukan selembar kertas yang berisi :

"_Makanlah bubur ini, aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Nanti siapa yang akan mengerjakan tugasmu, manager sialan. Kalau kau masih sakit, lebih baik istirahat saja dirumah, nanti biar aku yang bilang ke kepala sekolah. HIRUMA"_

Mamori tersenyum membaca surat itu, lalu memakan bubur yang dibuat oleh Hiruma. Ternyata tidak smua sikap yang dimiliki Hiruma itu buruk. Kejadian malam itu membuat hati Mamori terkesan kepada Hiruma.

(Mungkin benih-benih cinta mulai timbuh?, tetapi kenyataannya cinta itu telah tumbuh sejak lama, hanya tidak mereka sadari. Sekarang cinta itu mulai terlihat dan bersemi. Meskipun masih terasa malu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, lama kelamaan akan terucap juga)

Saat disekolah Mamori berpapasan dengan Hiruma. Tetapi seperti biasanya sikap Hiruma selalu mengacuhkannya.

"Hir...Hiruma tunggu", kata Mamori menghentikan langkah Hiruma.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku kemarin", kata Mamori tersipu malu, tidak berani menatap Hiruma.

"Sama-sama, lagipula tidak mungkin aku tidak menolong manager timku yang cerewet kan. Karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu", jawab Hiruma.

"Menggantikan posisi??? Apa maksudmu, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Tentu saja posisimu sebagai manager. Tidak ada yang memahami tim Devil Bats lebih daripada kau kan", kata Hiruma sambil berjalan meninggalkan Mamori.

"_Kenapa...kenapa sebagai manager? Apa aku tidak punya arti yang lebih untukmu, Hiruma?"_ batin Mamori merasa kecewa.

Setelah jarak antara Hiruma dan Mamori semakin jauh...

"_Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu...dihatiku. tak seorangpun karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil, saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu, Mamori",_ batin Hiruma.

**Chapter 3**

Pada saat jam istirahat, Mamori hendak menghadiri rapat Komite Disiplin. Tapi saat dia akan melewati 1-2, dia mendengar percakapan seseorang mengenai dirinya. Dia berhenti sebentar, ternyata ada Hirumadan Musashi dikelas itu. Mamori lalu mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya?", tanya Musashi.

"Perasaanku...kepada siapa maksudmu?", Hiruma balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja pada Mamori, memang ada gadis lain yang dekat denganmu kecuali dia?, jawab Musashi memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, hah?," Hiruma kembali bertanya.

"Kau itu tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau menyukainya kan?, kata Musashi.

"Menyukai manager sialan itu? Tidak mungkin!!! Dia itu kan cerewet, suka ngomel, dan dikit-dikit marah. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Ke...ke...ke", Hiruma mengeluarkan tawa iblisnya.

"Benarkan...? tapi kenapa aku ragu terhadap jawabanmu", kata Musashi.

"Sudahlah kau jangan ikut campur urusan pribadiku. Lebih baik kau urus dirimu sendiri!", bantah Hiruma.

"Ingatlah Hiruma, waktu akan terus bergulir, banyak orang yang akan membawanya pergi, jika kau tidak mengejarnya", balas Musashi.

"Cih...", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma.

Mamori yang mendengar pembicaraan itu sakit hati, lalu pergi menuju ruang rapat. Didalam rapat, dia tidak bisa konsentrasi, didalam pikirannya hanya teringat dengan perkataan Hiruma tadi bahwa dia tidak pernah menyukainya. Padahal hati Mamori sudah mulai terbuka untuk Hiruma. Mamori sangat menyukai Hiruma. Tapi....tapi kenapa tidak seperti yang dirasakan Hiruma? Mamori mungkin hanya seorang manager dimata Hiruma. Tidak lebih dari itu!!!

Diruang klub Devil Bats...

"Mamori nee-chan, hari ini kelihatan suntuk banget. Apa ada masalah?", tanya Suzuna.

"Su..Suzuna, ti...tidak aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik segera membereskan ruang klub ini. Jadi kita bisa pulang cepat hari ini", kata Mamori.

"Mamo-neehari ini aneh sekali. Kenapa ingin pulang cepat? Jangan-jangan mau nge-_date_ sama You-nii ya?", kata Suzuna manggoda Mamori.

Mamori diam sejenak mendengar Suzuna menyebut nama Hiruma. Hatinya masih sakit mengingat perkataan Hiruma.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan setan itu! Lebih baik segera selesaikan tugasmu itu Suzuna!", perintah Mamori dengan agak sedikit marah.

"Mamo-nee kenapa ya, kelihatannya marah sekali. Apa tadi aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah ya", gumam Suzuna. "Maafkan aku kalau aku membuat Mamo-nee marah", kata Suzuna dengan nada memelas.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Suzuna, tapi hari ini aku memang sedang _bad mood_", balas Mamori.

Setelah pekerjaan selesai...

"Suzuna, aku pulang duluan. Nanti kalau ada yang tanya, bilang saja kalau aku tidak enak badan", kata Mamori.

"Ya, baiklah. Mamo-nee hati-hati ya?, teriak Suzuna.

Diruang klub Devil Bats, semua anggota berkumpul setelah selesai latihan...

"Lho, Mamo-nee kemana?" tanya Sena.

"Iya, kenapa tidak kelihatan, aku jadi tidak bersemangat kalau Mamo-nee tidak ada", balas Monta.

"Tadi Mamo-nee pulang duluan katanya tidak enak badan", jawab Suzuna.

"Wah kasihan sekali, apa perlu kita menjenguknya?" tanya Kurita.

"Ya", balas Daikichi.

"Love MAX, ayo kita jenguk Mamo-nee!!!" kata Monta dengan semangat.

"Kalian tidak perlu menjenguknya. Paling besok juga sudah baikan lagi", perintah Hiruma.

"Tapi, kak Hiruma?", tanya Sena.

"Kalau kalian masih nekat, terserah, silahkan saja!!", jawab Hiruma.

Sore hari setelah pulang dari klub, Sena dan Monta menjenguk Mamori.

"Selamat sore Bibi, apa Mamo-nee ada?" Sena bertanya kepada ibu Mamori.

"Sena, Monta kalian datang menjunguk Mamori. Tapi sayang, sekarang Mamori sedang tidur jadi tidak bisa diganggu", kata ibu Mamori.

"O begitu. Tapi Mamo-nee tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Monta.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya kelelahan saja", balas ibu Mamori.

"Kalau begitu kami titip salam saja, semoga Mamo-nee cepat sembuh. Permisi ya Bi, kami pulang dulu", kata Sena berpamitan kepada ibu Mamori.

Memang Mamori sudah baikan, tapi sikapnya akhir-akhir ini lebih suka menjauh dari tim Devil Bats. Entah ada rapatlah atau urusan apalah. Tapi mereka menanggapinya dengan wajar, karena Mamori kan murid teladan, memang sepantasnya selalu sibuk. Mesipun kenyataannya bukan karena itu, tapi karena....karena perkataan Hiruma masih tidak hilang dari pikiran Mamori.

**Chapter 4**

Besok liburan musim panas akan dimulai. Apa yang akan dilakukan tim Devil Bats?

"Daikichi, besok datang kerumahku ya? Akan ada pesta yang penuh dengan makanan dan es cream yang nikmat. Yang lainnya juga boleh ikut", kata Kurita bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, kami akan datang", jawab mereka serempak.

"Dasar anak-anak sialan, baru pesta begitu saja sudah senang", gumam Hiruma.

"Biarkan saja Hiruma, istirahat itu juga pentingkan. Masa' juga harus latihan", balas Musashi.

"Kau itu seharusnya lebih bisa meghargai orang disekelilingmu, Hiruma", tambah Mamori.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja", jawab Hiruma mengalah.

"Kurita, maaf ya besok aku tidak bisa datang", kata Mamori.

"Mamo-nee tidak ikut, kenapa?", tanya Monta kecewa.

"Aku harus pergi, ada urusan keluarga", jawab Mamori seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ketika Mamori hendak pulang...

"Hei, manager sialan. Tadi kau yang menyuruh mereka datang ke rumah si gendut, tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkan pesta itu?", tanya Hiruma.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau ada urusan", jawab Mamori.

"Sepertinya urusanmu itu penting sekali ya? Ke...ke...ke", kata Hiruma.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu? Jangan pedulikan aku!!!", teriak Mamori sambil pergi meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Kau itu kenapa manager sialan? Seperti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku", gumam Hiruma.

Esoknya semua pergi kerumah Kurita merayakan pesta. Smua tampak senang, tapi hari ini Mamori memutuskan liburan kerumah neneknya di Kyoto. Dia ingin menenangakan dirinya setelah smua masalah dihadapinya, tapi masih ada ganjalan dihatinya.

Dia ingin mengubur perasaannya tentang Hiruma. Tapi bagaimana setelah ia kembali ke Tokyo, setiap hari ia akan bertemu dengan Hiruma lagi.

"Apa mungkin aku pindah sekolah saja untuk menjauhi Hiruma? Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?", gumam Mamori.

Dia lalu pergi kepantai yang tidak jauh dari rumah neneknya. Berjalan-jalan dipantai yang indah ini sedikit memberi Mamori ketenangan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang meminta tolong. Mamori mencari sumber suara itu, ternyata ada anak kecil yang hampir tenggelam. Mamori segera menyelamatkan. Anak itu selamat, tapi kepala Mamori terbentur batu karang yang keras. Darah mengalir terus dari kepalanya. Anak itu berteriak minta tolong, akhirnya ada seseorang yang datang menyelamatkan Mamori dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik sajakah?" kata orang yang telah menyelamatkan Mamori.

"Darahnya sudah bisa kami hentikan, tapi keadaannya masih kritis karena benturan yang dialaminya cukup keras. Setelah melewati masa kritisnya, dia akan segera pulih kembali", jawab sang Dokter.

"Permisi, biaya pengobatan nona Anezaki siapa yang akan menanggungnya?" tanya Suster.

Orang yang menyelamatkan Mamori itu berkata, "Aku yang akan menanggungnya, namaku Hiruma Youichi".

"Baiklah, ini tagihan yang harus dilunasi. Permisi", balas Suster.

**Chapter 5**

Selama beberapa hari Mamori terbaring lemah dan belum sadarkan diri dirumah sakit. Selama itu pula Hiruma setai menunggu Mamori. Dia tak ingi kejadian ini terulang lagi. Mamori begitu berharga untuknya. Karena itulah Hiruma menyusul Mamori ke Kyoto.

Hiruma keluar untuk mencari makanan sebentar dan mamori terbaring sendirian dikamar inapnya, tiba-tiba ia terbangun...

"Aku berada dimana ini? Kepalaku kenapa terasa sakit sekali", rintih Mamori sambil memegangi kapalanya.

"Anda sudah sadar nona Anezaki? Sudah beberapa hari anda tidak sadarkan diri. Untung waktu itu ada cowok yang menyelamatkan anda dan membiayai smua pengobatan anda", kata Suster.

"Siapa nama cowok itu?", tanya Mamori.

"Namanya Hi....Hiruma Youichi. Dia itu baik sekali ya, setiap hari dia menjaga anda tanpa kenal lelah lho", balas Suster.

Mamori mengingat kejadian saat dia menolong seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir tenggelam. Tapi dia malah terbentur batu karang. Setelah itu tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tapi mamori tidak menyangka kalau Hiruma-lah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Mamori terkejut sekali, _"Kenapa Hiruma bisa sampai disini? Kenapa dia menyelamatkanku? Bukankah dia tidak perduli padaku? Ya....dia tidak menyukaiku. Dihadapannya aku hanya gadis biasa, tidak berarti lebih baginya"._

"Suster, bolehkah saya jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?", tanya Mamori.

"Silahkan saja, tapi jangan terlalu lama, karena keadaan anda masih lemah", jawab Suster.

Mamori berjalan-jalan disekitar taman RS, lalu dia duduk disebuah bangku.

Sementara itu.....Hiruma tiba dikamar Mamori terkejut karena tidak ada siapapun dikamar itu. Dimana Mamori? Dia lalu mencari-carinyadisekeliling RS. Lalu langkah kakinya terhenti disebuah taman. Dia melihat seorang gadis yang berambut cokelat pendek dengan prban didahinyaduduk termenung sendirian. Hiruma lalu mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan disini, manager sialan?" tamya Hiruma.

"Apapun itu bukan urusanmu!", bentak Mamori.

"Tentu saja ada. Akukan kapten tim, jadi semua yang berhubungan dengan anggotaku, aku juga perlu mengetahuinya", jawab Hiruma dengan santai.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu. Aku akan segera mengganti semua biaya rumah sakit yang sudah kau lunasi", jawab Mamori.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kau menggembalikannya. Yang aku inginkan, kau segera pulang, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan!", perintah Hiruma.

Mamori hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Mamori sangat kecewa karena Hirumahanya memikirkan tentang Amefuto saja, tidak pernah perduli terhadap perasaannya. Apa mmemang benar kalau Hiruma tidak pernah menaruh sedikit perasaannya untuk Mamori? Mamori menjadi bimbang, dia pikir cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Bukankah aku sudah sadar, jadi kau tidak perlu menemaniku lagi", ucap Mamori.

"Aku akan pulang jika kau ikut pulang denganku", kata Hiruma.

"Aku tak peduli, lebih baik tinggalkan aku sendiri", jawab Mamori.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sudah aku bilangkan, aku ingin sendiri!!! Jadi tinggalkan aku", teriak Mamori.

Karena Hiruma tidak mau pergi, Mamori lalu melangkah untuk pergi. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat tangan Hiruma menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!!!" bentak Mamori, tapi Hiruma malah menggenggam tangannya semakin kuat.

Mamori lalu berontak, Hiruma tidak mau mengalah, semakin kuat dia menggenggam tangan Mamori. Tapi Mamori terus berusaha untuk lepas dari Hiruma.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku datang kesini? Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sangat berarti untukku itu pergi", teriak Hiruma dengan amarah.

"Itu urusanmu, tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Jadi lepaskan aku", teriak Mamori.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku tidak tidak akan membiarkannya pergi menjauh dariku. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang terluka, mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkannya sendirian", tambah Hiruma.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu? Kalau memang dia berarti untukmu, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?, tanya Mamori lemah.

"Aku sudah menemuinya. Sekarang dia sudah ada dihadapanku", jawab Hiruma.

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Hiruma tadi membuat Mamori terdiam. Perlahan-lahan air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya. _Apakah ini mimpi?_

"Orang itu adalah kau, Anezaki Mamori, manager tim Devil Bats", kata Hiruma yang mulai memerah.

"Tapi bukankah kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, seperti yang telah kau katakan pada Musashi waktu itu. Tidak sengaja aku mendengarnya", ucap Mamori.

"Soal itu ya??? Apa aku harus mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya", jawab Hiruma.

"Kau bohong....kau bohong Hiruma!!!" teriak Mamori, seakan tidak percaya lagi pada Hiruma.

"Hei Mamori, lihat aku!!! Memang aku pernah berbohong padamu, haa?", tanya Hiruma, kesabarannya mulai habis, Mamori hanya diam dan menangis lalu berlari meninggalkan Hiruma.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing dan hampir saja jatuh jika tidak ada tangan Hiruma yang mendekapnya sekarang. Ya, Hiruma-lah yang telah menolongnya.

"Kau jahat.... kau jahat Hiruma!!! Kau telah mempermainkan perasaanku", teriak Mamori, sambil meronta dalam pelukan Hiruma.

"Dengar Mamori, hanya satu yang aku ingin kamu tahu. Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu sejak kecil kita bertemu", kata Hiruma sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Tapi...kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanmu padaku. Karena sepertinya kau tidak menyu-." Kata Hiruma, belum sempat selesai berbicara tangan Mamori menutup mulunya.

"Syuutt. Jangan bicara seperti itu, yang penting sekarang aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, Hiruma", kata Mamori.

Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma langsung menyengkel bibir Mamori denga sentuhan bibir yang lembut. Mengisi rongga yang kosong dalam bibir Mamori dan melumat bibirnya. Mamori-pun merespon ciuman dari Hiruma. Lidah mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Ciuman yang indah itu terjadi beberapa detik inilah yang menandakan bersatunya cinta mereka. Cinta yang tidak pernah tersampaikan dan sekarang cinta itu telah terucap, mengisi kekosongan hati mereka yang telah lama tetutup. Kini menuju lembaran kisah cinta baru sepasang kekasih. (So sweeetttz)


End file.
